blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Robots in Space
is the 9th episode in Season 4 of Blaze and the Monster Machines, and the sixth and final Robot Riders episode. Description Blaze and the Monster Machines meet Commander Megan who is on a mission, but when her ship malfunctions and crashes on Pluto, they transform into space robots and set out on an intergalactic adventure to save her. Back on Earth, Crusher attempts to go into space on his rocket, but Pickle continually messes up the launch. Synopsis Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Darington, Starla, Zeg and Watts are in Robot Headquarters together answering the call of Commander Megan, an astronaut who is in outer space on an important mission. She says it's her most important mission yet -- replace the battery in a satellite. Blaze finds the satellite on the computer with help from the viewers, and with that, Megan replaces the battery. Just as it felt like everything was fine for now, Megan suddenly detacts asteroids heading for her ship. She tries to escape, but one of them destroys the thruster on her rocket, which prevents her from flying, so she is forced to land on the dwarf planet Pluto until it's fixed. Since Megan can't fly home with a broken ship, Blaze decides they all have to go into space and rescue her, by transforming themselves into space robots. After the transformation, Blaze promises Megan he and his friends will be there to save her. They blast off into space as the Robot Power song is heard. Elsewhere in the forest, Pickle is inspecting a rocket that Crusher will use to fly into space himself. As Crusher gets aboard, he tells Pickle he has to stay on Earth to help him blast off, by simply saying "3, 2, 1, blastoff," but Pickle constantly forgets until Crusher reminds him. The blastoff starts out well, but Pickle says "Marshmallows" instead, causing the rocket to fly around while firing marshmallows from the thruster before landing in a pile of them. Meanwhile in space, Gabby checks her map and reveals Pluto is far away, so to get there, they need a shortcut. Darington spots one in the form of a wormhole -- a tunnel through space time -- which they fly through. Not even a few moments later, they hear an awful sound which turns out to be the wormhole closing and collapsing behind them, so they have to work fast. With the viewer's help, Blaze and the gang manage to speed up fast enough and make it out of the wormhole before it closes completely. Thanks to such, they made it up to Saturn. They fly on their way as a planet song is heard. Back on Earth, Pickle gives the rocket another inspection before Crusher says he's ready to try going to space again. After being prompted of the launching phrase, Pickle prepares the blastoff, but he goofs up again by saying "Sandwiches", and like before, the rocket flies around shooting such from the thruster before crashing. In space, AJ gets a call from Megan just as the robots are reaching the planet Saturn with its ice rings. Megan warns them that one of Saturn's moons has powerful ice volcanoes, so they have to be careful. Unfortunately, once arriving there, they get blasted with the ice from the volcanoes, causing them to get trapped in ice and float all the way to Saturn. Blaze, not getting trapped, flies over to Saturn determined to find his friends. AJ determines the shapes of the ice each friend is trapped in and Blaze finds the matching ones with the viewer's help. Once everyone is together again, they continue on their way. Back on Earth, Crusher has reset the launch once again and insists Pickle won't forget the launchword this time. After a final confirmation, it seems like it will go well, but Pickle blows it once again and says "Bananas" instead, and thus the rocket sputters such while flying around and crashing as usual. The Monster Machines finally reach Pluto and meet up with Megan waiting by her rocket ship. But just as they are about to land they spot an asteroid field heading right for them, so Blaze decides to use laser blasts to stop them. Deploying laser blasters from their arms, Blaze realizes they need to program the lasers to blast a certain amount of time. AJ manages to enter the codes accordingly with help from the viewers, and with that, they manage to destroy all the asteroids. Finally landing, the Monster Machines help replace the thruster on Megan's ship and she can finally go back to Earth. Blaze uses his Blazing Speed to help everyone blast off super fast, and they all fly home together, ending the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Robot Riders episodes Category:Themed episodes Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:No transformation back Category:No cheats Category:No viewer greeting Category:Episodes where Stripes uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where Starla uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where Darington uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where Zeg uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where Watts uses Blazing Speed